Roommates
by Edgemonster
Summary: When Kurt Hummel first transferred to Dalton, he never thought about who his roommate would be, or how close they could become. They soon start to rely on each other for their love lives  Mostly Blaine/Kurt and Thad/Flint aka Eddy Martin/Luke Edgemon.
1. Meeting

When Kurt started Dalton he never expected to have a room mate so late into his transfer, but it wasn't unappreciated. After his dad dropped him off with a bone crushing hug and a "Remember, no one pushes the Hummels around." He'd been guided through the halls which he remembered running through with Blaine when he visited a few weeks before.

"Ready to meet your roommate?" Blaine asked, leading Kurt up the spiral staircase. "Roommate?" The taller boy asked, tilting his head slightly. "Yeah, just to help you settle in, sort of like a buddy system I suppose" The Warbler nodded, heading right and walking down a long corridor for wooden doors. The light tapping of designer shoes silenced by the worn red carpet. "He's a Warbler, but something tells me you two will get along perfectly" Blaine added with a grin, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow.

The shorter boy stopped in front of the last door, a familiar beat of music coming from behind the dark wood. Blaine knocked with a small beat that would usually annoy Kurt, but it just made him like the other boy even more. He jumped as he heard a dull thud and a soft groan. "Relax" He heard from behind him before the door opened. Kurt was actually sure what he'd expected, from the sound of it maybe someone Karofskys size, which sort of worried him. However, the site that faced him was something else completely. A slender boy a few inches taller than himself stood in front of him, rubbing his head slightly. He was dressed in a red flannel shirt and black skinny jeans, which Kurt was positive came from the spring McQueen collection. He stood in black military boots, unlaced, which was probably the cause of the thud. He looked up, seeing the boys dark brown hair styled perfectly, a silver nose ring in place against pale skin, dark green and blue eyes looking back curiously. "Kurt Hummel, meet Flint Wilson" Blaine chirped. "Flints a junior with me" Blaine informed with a smile. "Hi Kurt" The other Dalton boy chirped in a soft voice that Kurt didn't think matched the various piercings, or the small tattoos that the other boy attempted to hide. "Hi" was Kurts response, shaking Flints hand curiously.

"Oh, sorry" Flint smiled sheepishly, stepping aside and letting them in to the considerably neat room. "Your bags have already been dropped off" He said, sitting on the end of his own bed, various animal print blankets thrown across it. "Thanks" Kurt smiled, sitting on the end of his own bed. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other" Blaine said softly, waving quickly to Flint and promising to text Kurt later.

"You like him" The taller boy commented with a knowing smile and pointed look. The counter tenor was about to give a snappy comeback before sighing and shaking his head, he had to live with Flint for the remainder of the year. "And?" Kurt returned, trying not to be too harsh. "It's cute" Flint smiled, falling back on his bed and onto the zebra print blanket. "I hope it works out for you" He said almost sadly, which caught the other boys attention. "I know that tone. You like someone" Kurt returned pointedly, moving closer to the other side of the room and seeing the various CDs scattered over Flints desk, Rhianna, Lady GaGa, Katy Perry…pop stars, typical…RENT, Kurt smiled internally before going back to the issue at hand. Flint liked someone and he seemed sad about it, which sent flares going of in the older boys mind. "Don't worry" Flint waved a hand, two small stars flashing into view. "I'm not after Blaine" He clarified.

"Then who?" Kurt asked curiously, trying to think of the various Warblers he'd met of Blaine had mentioned to him. "You know about the council right?" Flint asked, looking up at Kurt slightly, getting a nod in reply. "Yeah, Wes and David" Kurt smiled, remembering their meeting. "You're forgetting someone, Thad" Flint sighed. "I don't know who that is" Kurt frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. "He's the third council member" Flint stated. "He's dorky, has a bit of a temper, is part Spanish, has a deep voice and an annoying chin dimple that makes me want to jump across that table and kiss him till he loves me" Flint ranted, whining as he rubbed his hands over his face. "He doesn't even know I exist" He murmured trailing of slightly. Kurt had an amused smile through the description of the mystery Warbler, faltering at the last sentence. "I know how that feels" He commented, remembering his past and current situation. "But I'm sure it's not true" Flint rolled his eyes, sitting up and looking at the older boy pointedly. "Just wait for Warbler practice" He answered simply.

* * *

><p>The two eventually sorted Kurts wardrobe out, before getting into their uniform and heading down stairs. First class had been simple enough for Kurt, Flint dropping him off at the French department before rushing off to Calculus. They shared Home ec after, Kurt being thankful for the familiar face. They gossiped about the teacher for most of that lesson, Kurt instantly becoming attached to his new roommate and friend, for reasons other than his fashion sense. Then Kurt was introduced to the rest of the Warblers, he'd been happy to see Blaine again and Flint opposite him. However that soon turned into embarrassment.<p>

"Why on earth did I suggest Duran Duran?" Kurt seethed at Lunch, getting a soft look from Flint opposite him on the mostly empty table. "You didn't know, besides, I like Wham" Flint answered softly. "Just ignore Wes, he's anal when he's in Warbler mode" He added . "And now I have to deal with this bird" Kurt murmured, tossing a glance at the cage. "Don't be like that, he's cute" Flint smiled softly as Pavarotti chirped.

"Speaking of cute" Kurt remembered. "I totally approve of the Thad crush, and the staring of your behalf" He grinned, making his roommate blush and almost fall from his chair. "Shush, he's right over there" Flint whispered, gesturing to the other side of the room where the council and Blaine sat in deep discussion. "With Blaine" Kurt sighed softly, shaking his head. "You're bringing out my inner romantic" He chastised, Flint smiled back innocently.

Wes and David sat opposite their two friends, Blaine talking about Kurts audition and how perfect his voice could be with the Warblers and Thad sitting with his forehead pressed against the cover of a book. "Thad" David murmured, poking the other boy. "What are you doing?" He asked, continuing to bother the seemingly lifeless council member. "Moping" came the muffled reply as Thad looked up at the others. "Did he have to sit right in front of me?" Thad groaned. "Could be worse" Wes answered simply. "He could have been in front of you 'in those tight jeans'" He said, mimicking Thad with a grin. "'With that perfect a-Ow'" David started before Thads book smacked him on the head. "He'll hear you" Thad muttered with eyebrows furrowed as he glanced over at Kurt and Flint on the other side of the room. "Speaking of tight jeans" David started, avoiding another hit. "How's coping with the uniform?" He finished, looking to Blaine who smiled, nudging Thad. "Flints helping him settle in" He answered happily. "And they're getting on like a house on fire" He said with a small laugh as a yelp was heard from the other side of the room. The four looked over already knowing what they'd see. "He's so clumsy" Thad murmured, as Flint looked up at Kurt, laughing softly. "Dear God. stop it" Wes groaned, chucking one of his own text books at the other Warbler. "It's getting ridiculous"

* * *

><p>"Are we ready?" Wes whispered to David as the Warbler meeting for that day was coming to an end. "Totally" The taller council member nodded, looking across the room to where Flint waved goodbye to Kurt and Blaine before packing up his things, talking with Brett about the English homework they had.<br>"Flint!" Wes called across quickly, making the younger boy jump and turn in confusion. "Can you wait behind? we need to talk to you about something" The Warbler nodded slowly in reply as Thad gave the two a confused look.

The boys exited the room one by one, Brett promising to save Flint a seat in Biology. "What's this about?" Flint asked softly, although Wes wasn't a teacher, he did have the teacher-feel to him. "We were thinking about possible solos and we remembered your cover of S&M" David answered, how could he forget. Thad re-played the video of it over two hundred times. "Oh" Flint mouthed, a pink tint appearing on his cheeks. "We thought about mashing it up with Thad singing 'Feeling Good" Wes smiled as Thad half choked from beside him. "Well, you two can talk it out and get back to us" David said with finality, grabbing his bag and rushing out the door with Wes, leaving Thad and Flint gaping.  
>"Well" Thad started, looking up at Flint and trying to order his thoughts. "You don't have to…sing with me that is" Flint cut in quietly. "I know singing a song like that with another boy could be a little awkward, even if we are in Dalton" He half whispered. "So you don't have to, I'll turn it down" He murmured, heading for the door and tying to hide his blush. "Stop" Thad cut in quickly, catching the sleeve of the younger boys blazer. "I don't mind singing with boys, I actually like it…boys that is" Flint nodded slowly. "Okay" He answered slowly. "No, wait that's not what I mean" Thad growled out, shaking his head. "I mean you, I like you." He finally let out, feeling the weight disappear. Flint stared with shocked, wide eyes at the older boy, who began fidgeting slightly. The taller boy shook his head before smiling softly. "I like you too" He whispered, twirling his fingers together awkwardly.<p>

At that moment Thad did something he never thought he would have the courage to do. He walked up to the smiling boy quickly, and tugged him down into a kiss. Flint gasped softly as Thads hand settled on his neck, bringing him down to the older boys lips. Apparently the older boy wasn't bothered by the height difference. Flint gasped softly as Thads tongue ran over his bottom lips before slipping into his mouth and curling around his own tongue. Flints arms looped around Thads shoulders automatically, which seemed to spur the other boy on as Flints back met with the wall of their practice room. "Thad" Flint let out breathlessly as they finally parted for air. "Sorry" came the automatic reply as the older boy jumped away. "I got carried away, I've just liked you for so long and you taste like strawberries, I couldn't help it" He babbled, stopping as Flint let out a small giggle. "It's okay" The younger boy answered softly. "I kind of liked it" He admitted with a blush, outside Wes, David, Blaine and Kurt stood in silent celebration. Thought, Kurt couldn't help feeling a little jealous over how it worked out well for the younger boy. He risked a glance at Blaine as he high-fived David, silently wondering if he would get his happily ever after.


	2. Baby, it's cold outside

_Just wanted to say thank you to everyone to favourited this and added it to their alerts!_

* * *

><p>As Christmas grew closer Kurt decided he really liked Flint. The other boy was always cold so their room tended to be the warmest in the school which definitely made him feel better after walking around the school all day. However, it did mean that more often than not, people were knocking on their door.<p>

"It's your turn" Flint returned as another knock came from the door. "I swear, if it's Ryan again, I will hurt him" Kurt grumbled, moving over to the door. "Ryan, for the last time…oh" The newest Warbler mouthed. Blaine, Thad, Wes and David huddled by the door, looking back at Kurt awkwardly. "Sorry" Blaine smiled sheepishly. "The power on the other side of the dorms went out" He explained. "That would explain the coats and scarves" Kurt nodded, stepping a side and letting the boys in before quickly shutting the door again.

Flint looked up from his art homework as the group walked in, smiling softly before Thad rushed over to his bed and slipped in behind him. "Oh my god, get off, you're freezing" Flint let out, his voice an octave higher as Thad wrapped his arms around his waist, refusing to let go. "It's kind of sickening" Wes commented from next to David as Flint gave up, leaning back into the older boy. "At least he's not pining anymore" The taller boy said with a grin, turning around to see Kurt and Blaine already in deep conversation about something in the latest vogue magazine. "You don't think…" The council head started, watching as Kurt looked at Blaine with soft eyes. "I think so" David nodded. "Does this mean we have to do more planning?" He asked, receiving a nod from his best friend.

"Isn't it perfect" Kurt smiled down at the photo of the most recent photos of the new McQueen collection. "I'm going to have to save up" He thought aloud already calculating, the price of an outfit. "What is it?" Flint asked from the other side of the room, giving up on prying Thad off. "Oh" The younger boy smiled brightly. "Just tell me your sizes" He answered, going back to his sketch. Kurt's eyebrows raised in shock. "You can't get me that, it's too much" He said quickly. "He doesn't know?" Wes and David grinned. "He really doesn't know" Thad shook his head. "How can you not know?" Blaine asked in surprise, smiling in amusement. "What don't I know?" Kurt murmured, getting annoyed at the repeated statement.

"That over there is Flint Wilson. His mom works for the House of McQueen" Blaine whispered before taking a step back. "What?" Kurt asked, eyebrows furrowed at he took in Flints outfit, a plain, black, v-neck cardigan and skinny jeans. He didn't dress like the son of a designer. "Just check his wardrobe" Wes laughed as he and David opened the door where boxes of his favourite brand were stacked up under a mixture of designer labels and no-name brands. "I…think I'm in love" Kurt murmured with wide blue eyes. Thad tightened his arms around Flint. "Not with him" The other boy clarified, still eyeing the wardrobe. "Borrow anything you want" Flint smiled, laughing softly.

"You're going to regret that" David commented, watching as Kurt started planning outfits. "At least I don't have to waste tickets to fashion shows now" The brunette hummed. "Stop before you break him" Blaine responded quickly, watching as Kurt just stared at his roommate with wide eyes. "Where have you been all my life?" Kurt asked, slightly dazed. "Mostly England, New York and L.A" Flint answered happily as the other boy just stared back.

* * *

><p>The next night Kurt practically ran back to his room, throwing his bag on his bed as soon as he got to the dorm. "We sang baby its cold outside together" He informed his roommate, who was sat cross legged on his bed, surrounded by paper. "That has to mean something right?" He asked, sitting opposite Flint. "What did he say exactly?" The younger boy questioned, biting the end of his pen.<p>

"Well, he said it was for a performance and then that I would sing it better than the girl he's singing with" Kurt answered. "He is performing that and I know her…you're definitely better." Flint nodded, twirling the pen. "And how did he act?" He added. "It was flirty, like…he was kind of chasing me around the room" Kurt smiled softly, a pink tint on his cheeks. "The song is flirty. A little rapey too, but still flirty" The other Warbler hummed.

"If I know Blaine, you should just take it slow, don't move too quickly or plan things out, just be natural" He said softly, his green eyes connecting with Kurt's. "Just wait" He clarified, Kurt nodded in reply, his thoughts still racing over how close he and Blaine came to kissing.

* * *

><p>Another thing that Kurt realised about Dalton is that when it came this close to the holidays, people tended to slack off more, even at private school. Most of this time was spent watching films in the common room and being pranked by Nick and Jeff. Though, they tended to go easier on Flint because he was prone to hurting himself, it didn't mean they were exempt. He was used to the idea of the blackmail. A group of boys living together would of course need some leverage on each other.<p>

Apparently this meant double checking you've locked your doors, especially the bathroom one. But the pranks were different. Flint had already been subjected to vanishing ink on his art work, sneezing powder and having two not so mysterious ghosts jump out at him. So he prepared himself that was until he found himself locked in the janitors' closet with Blaine of all people.

"Sorry about this" The shorter boy said softly, his breath ghosting over Kurt's skin. "I-it's fine." The other boy dismissed, finding it hard to concentrate, on anything but the other boy especially in such a cramped area. If he took a step back his foot would end up in a bucket, forward he'd be uncomfortably close to the soloist. "They take these things too far when they get bored" Blaine reasoned, looking up at Kurt through the dim light.

"It seems like Flint gets the worst of it though, even if it is small things" Kurt commented quietly, sending a text to his roommate for help. "Thad's not entirely happy about that, though he does enjoy looking after him" Blaine laughed musically, making Kurt tense a little before he got a text back. "They're on their way" He said, sighing in relief. Being this close, in this lighting was not good for either of them, especially himself. Worrying and stress led to a bad complexion and that was not going to happen.

"That's good then" Blaine answered, nodding slightly before they heard foot steps on the other side of the door and keys rattling. Soon enough the door opened at Kurt winced at the bright light from outside. "You okay?" Flint asked from behind the door, David taking the keys out quickly. "Fine" Kurt smiled, slipping out and sighing softly. "You really had to bring someone else?" Blaine asked Flint. "He jumped up during study hall so I thought I'd follow to make sure he was okay" David grinned. "Didn't want your roommate to kill you later?" Kurt returned as the council member nodded quickly.

"He has a hockey stick and well, you don't want to be on the receiving end of his temper" David reasoned with a smile. Flint smiled sheepishly under Kurt's gaze. "He's the captain of the Hockey team" He informed as the other boy rolled his eyes. "We should get going then" David cut in. "Everyone is probably confused and you two have a lesson to be in" He added. "You spend too much time with Wes" Blaine said pointedly before they separated off, Kurt mouthing 'I owe you one' to Flint who laughed softly, waving it off before walking back with David.


	3. Happy New Year

_Thanks for all the alerts and favourites. I'm glad people actually like this fic. Also, please review it so that I know if there's anything you want to see in the future or that could make it better :3_

_(next chapter might go up to M. I'm not sure yet, tell me what you think!)_

* * *

><p>Kurt's Christmas was probably his favourite one yet. He spent the 23rd in Dalton,, packing and exchanging presents. Flint, who was quickly becoming his favourite person in the world, after Lady Gaga of course, got him the scarf from last winters collection that had sold out before Kurt could gather the money to get it himself.<p>

He also got a new Peacoat from Blaine, which made him a little speechless as he stared at the gift. "You-I-What?" Was the response he gave, making the slightly shorter boy laugh softly.. "I'll take that as a 'you did well Blaine'" came the reply as he handed Blaine the small box, perfectly wrapped. "You know you didn't need to get me anything" Blaine answered softly, unwrapping it carefully. "A bow tie?" He chuckled, eyes shrinking as he smiled brightly. "It's perfect" He returned, pulling Kurt into a hug, not seeing the pink tint on his cheeks.

Flint, Kurt thought was rather easy to please. He bought the younger boy a new stud or hoop for each piercing, which didn't sound like a lot but he had four in one ear, three in the other, a nose and navel piercing. So, he happily hugged his roommate before rushing to change his piercings.

Thad got the younger boy a simple silver necklace with a moon pendant, which confused Kurt slightly until Flint explained it to him. "He sometimes says that he'd give me the moon if he could…I guess he did" He laughed softly, smiling. Flint in return got the Thad a Venetian link silver bracelet from Tiffany's, which apparently was perfect because the Wes and David were already fed up with hearing about the gift.

Christmas went relatively quickly for Kurt as busied himself with giving New Directions their gifts and spending most of his time with his Dad, Carole and Finn. Flint had took a plane out to London to spend time with his dad before getting another on Boxing day to New York to visit his mother.

* * *

><p>Half of Dalton came back together on New years eve, setting up for a party. Kurt had sort of assumed that there would be streamers and everyone would be quaint and civilised. However, two hours into the party the lights were practically non-existent and groups from Dalton and Crawford were dancing, more like grinding. Apparently the drinks had been spiked and people were at various stages of tipsy, including his roommate. Flint, it seemed was a flirty drunk.<p>

"You're, like, really hot" He grinned as a senior came up to him, the tall blonde boy looking at him with an amused expression. "You're not so bad yourself" He answered with a smirk, leaning closer as the younger boy swayed in time with the music. Thad made his was back quickly to the younger boy, pushing the blonde back

"He's mine" He growled out, standing between them and glaring as the other boy walked away. Flint giggled softly, draping his arms around Thad's neck as he turned back. "Are you okay?" Thad asked, looking over the younger boy carefully. "Perfect" Flint smiled dreamily, pressing his lips to Thad's in a needy kiss. "You're drunk" Thad corrected as they parted. "I'm fine" Flint waved off. "Though I'd be better if you kissed me" He added, tracing light circles over Thad's toned arms.

Thad shivered lightly, looking into Flints dark eyes before bringing their lips together again. Their tongues meshing together in an open mouthed kiss as Thad pressed his boyfriend into the wall. Flint moaned softly into the kiss, his arms keeping the older boy in place. Thad smirked into the kiss, one hand snaking around and grabbing the taller boys ass, revelling in the whine that escaped Flints lips.

Kurt blushed at the sight, quickly averting his gaze and looking to where Blaine sat laughing with David while Wes was dancing. He walked over quickly, avoiding the curious looks over his blush before David looked to where Thad and Flint were still very distracted.

"Of course" The council member laughed. "I think he's been scarred for life" David commented. "You'll get used to it soon" Blaine commented with a chuckle. "They're cute…in a weird he's got his tongue down his throat sort of way" He added with a grin, looking back to Kurt. "Get a room you whore!" Wes called over the dance floor as Thad flipped him off, his mouth still attached to Flint's.

"I think you need a drink" Blaine smiled, passing the red plastic cup to the older boy who looked at it curiously. "This one's safe, trust me" He promised. Kurt nodded, taking the cup and sipping it, mostly trying to distract himself from Blaine's stupidly charming smile.

As midnight drew closer everybody seemed to couple up, which made Kurt just a little sour about the whole situation. Thad and Flint had finally parted and were now sat on one of the couches, Flints legs draped over Thad's as though he'd once been in Thad's lap. Wes and David's girlfriends had got there not long after Wes stopped dancing and now Kurt was sat awkwardly next to Blaine and the other boy smiled, counting down with the rest of the large group of people. "5-4-3-2.." They were just about to shout out the one when the lights shut off, most people unphased by the sudden black out as they still kissed in time.

Kurt jumped in surprise as he felt lips brush over his own before the sensation was gone and the lights were back on. He looked around with wide eyes, but no one had moved, half the people were celebrating, the others were still kissing. Kurt shook his head, thinking he was just over tired.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so more of partying and dancing he decided to go to bed, moving back up the stairs with the group slowly, Flint giggling with Thad as the older boy led him up carefully. He held on while they were about to part for the different corridors, pouting at his boyfriend. "I want to go with you" He whined, puppy eyes in place. Thad looked to David who nodded. "I guess I'm rooming with you tonight, Kurt" He smiled softly.<p>

"That's fine." Kurt nodded looking back to Flint. "Thad" David murmured, stepping away from the group. "Look after him right…I mean he's drunk and well…" He trailed off. "I know" Thad nodded. "Even if he makes a move on me, he's going to sleep" the shorter boy answered as Flint looped is arms around Thad's neck from behind him, attaching his mouth to Thad's neck.

The darker haired boy groaned, biting his lip. "I'll do my best" He answered, pulling away from the younger boy. "Come on baby. Bed time" He smiled leading a more than willing Flint down the corridor to his and David room. Blaine and Wes gave their quick goodbyes, hugging Kurt and David before following the other two boys.

"He's a bit of a handful" David commented, laughing softly. "Only when drunk though" Kurt added, opening his and Flint's door. He walked across the doom quickly, grabbing his pyjamas and heading to the bathroom, too tired to bother with his moisturising routine.

"Um, that's Flint's bed by the way" Kurt pointed out, remembering the other boy. "Though, I suppose he'll be sleeping in Thad's bed" He thought aloud before disappearing into the bathroom and getting changed.

He reappeared again ten minutes later, his clothes folded, setting them on the side. "Um, night David" Kurt murmured out, hitting the light before slipping into his own bed.

"Night Kurt" came the reply from the other side of the room where Flint would usually still be awake, working on some last minute art homework. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Kurt began drifting off, thinking about the surprise kiss in the dark.


	4. A Second Meeting

_Thanks for all the alerts and favourites! :3 sorry this is a little late too_

* * *

><p>Thad barely got Flint into bed that night. The younger boy giggled at almost everything the hockey captain said, from "Stand still" to "Just sit on the bed". After wrestling the taller boy into lying down, he managed to get rid of his boots and sinfully tight jeans. He averted his eyes away from Flints fitted boxer briefs, shaking his head of those thoughts before pulling off his own jeans and shirt.<p>

Thad jumped slightly as cold hands touched his skin, hearing a quiet laugh as Flint's hands ghosted his toned arms and moved down to his abs. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking over his shoulder before the younger boys lips crashed onto his messily.

Thad's tongue invaded his mouth easily, their tongues moving against each other as the older boy turned around, deepening the kiss as Flint groaned quietly. The council member's hands slipped to the hem of the tight v-neck before pulling it up, separating their lips momentarily while he pulled it over Flints styled hair. Panting softly, Thad looked down at the boys exposed skin.

He'd never seen him shirtless and whilst Thad had been told about the tattoos, it was a slight shock seeing them. A small silver bar through Flints naval glinted in the low light, thought there wasn't any sign of the tattoos that Kurt or David had told him about.

Thad's eyebrows furrowed as he dodged Flints lips, managing to turn the boy around, his eyes widening at the sight of the black ink. A star, similar to the two on his left ring finger, was placed on his lower back, while a pair of angel wings decorated his shoulders and the top half of his back. "Flint" He breathed out, the hot air hitting Flint's cooler skin. "How many tattoos do you have?" He asked curiously.

"Well…" Flint started with a grin. "There's those two, the one on my right wrist, left forearm, left leg, right foot and my ass" He laughed, pointing to each one before he started to pull down his 's hands flying to stop him quickly, as much as it pained him to do so. "Let's keep those on for now" He sighed, pushing his less gentlemanly thoughts away."Are you sure?" Flint asked, turning back around with a smirk, letting his fingers trace a pattern over Thad's chest while he leaned closer, with dark eyes. "Positive" Thad half groaned, closing his eyes as Flints lips pressed to his again.

His arms looped around Flint's waist, pulling him close as he lay back, the younger boy lying on top of him with his arms around Thad's neck. "Just stay there" He whispered. "We're going to sleep like this" Thad informed, looking up at the still very tipsy boy, his heart swelling with fondness as Flint blinked at him.

"Okay mocking-bird" Flint answered after a moment yawning slightly, feeling one of Thad's hands leave his back to pull the dark blue comforter over them.

A small smile appeared on Flint's lips, pressing them to Thad's briefly before nuzzling the other boys shoulder, settling into the warmth of his boyfriend's body. Thad smiled tiredly, waiting as Flint's breathing slowly evened out. "I love you." He whispered, before letting himself drift off while their legs tangled together, keeping a grip on the younger warbler.

* * *

><p>The following few days passed in bit of a blur and soon enough it was Monday before Kurt found himself back in their dorm room. Kurt finally told Flint about the surprise kiss that happened at the party, which confused his roommate as much as it did Kurt.<p>

"So, you really have no idea who it was?" Flint asked sitting cross-legged on his bed, looking in the mirror at Kurt as he fixed his hair.

"No. I was next to you, Thad, Wes, David, their respective girlfriends and Blaine…You don't think it was Blaine right?" Kurt asked, back at him through his reflection, before looking for his hairspray.

"As much as I want to say yes, didn't you say he was a little far away when the lights turned on?" Flint returned softly. The older boy sighed softly, falling back on his bed.

"I know…Just let me dream for a moment?" He muttered, growling in frustration as he couldn't quite get one stray hair to sit right in his perfectly styled quiff.

Flint smiled softly, turning over and going over to the other boy. "Will shopping help?" He asked, watching as Kurt's eyes lit up. "We can use my discount" He half sang, pulling out a card with the name 'Claire Wilson' printed on.

Kurt half squeaked, a bright smile on his face as he sat up, practically bouncing as he clasped his hands, nodding. "You're the best" He grinned, scrambling off the bed and tugging his taller roommate up.

The two headed off to the mall in Kurts car, the older boy reasoning that there's more room in the truck for the bags. They'd already been there an hour before their hands were already carrying several large bags with designer labels as they made their way through the mall. "How do you do it?" Kurt asked, making Flint raise an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate on that?" The taller boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I mean, that's three boys that have walked past and did a double take" Kurt clarified. "How do you get people to look at you like that?" He questioned. "I don't know…I don't really notice unless someone comes up to me" He shrugged. "I think it has something to do with the way I dress" He added.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Kurt asked, almost panicking, looking down at his outfit.

"Nothing it's fine. But, you're wearing the worlds most unflattering sweater" He returned. "it's way too long" He said cautiously. "But I have an idea, if you want to go along with it?" He asked as they stopped walking.

Kurt bit his lip in thought before nodding. "Okay just…don't ruin the sweater"

Flint nodded, circling Kurt in a manner that reminded him somewhat of a fashion vulture. "I'm not touching the sweater, I'm going to give you a slight make over" Flint announced, dragging Kurt into the closest store. "Welcome to the world of no name brands" the taller boy grinned, already grabbing a plain fitted white t-shirt and leading him toward the fitting room. Kurt gave him a peculiar look. "Trust me on this one" Flint waved off, pushing Kurt into one of the cubicles and taking his bags whilst he waited outside.

Kurt stepped out from behind the door, giving Flint a look. "Trust, roomie" Flint giggled, pushing the boy toward the mirror. "See, you have a figure, epic collarbones and an ass." He laughed, turning as they heard a whistle from behind and seeing two boys. Flint rolled his eyes, turning back around as Kurts cheeks tinted.

"See, you look good." He grinned. "I'm a genius" the taller boy laughed. "You're buying it. You have to" He beamed. Kurt nodded slowly, looking in the mirror with an amused smile, his thoughts on what Blaine's reaction would be. "Okay, I admit I look good." He laughed, admiring his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

><p>Kurt finally bought the shirt after a little more pushing from his roommate, changing into the shirt before leaving the mall with all their bags and heading toward Kurt's large black car. The loaded the bags into the truck, talking animatedly about Warbler practice before there was a shout from behind, the two boys turning in surprise.<p>

"Flint" A tall boy grinned, looking down at him, his blonde hair messy and his black shirt partially unbuttoned.

"Do I know you?" Flint asked as the blonde came closer with his friend.

"You should do, or do I need to remind you about New years eve?" He grinned, giving Flint a leering gaze.

"I was drunk, I cant remember much of that night" Flint answered, looking up as Kurt locked the trunk. "

Well, we had to part early, that hockey player got in the way" He shrugged.

"That would have been Thad?" Flint tried, his eyebrows furrowing. "I think you have the wrong idea. I have a boyfriend" He explained, shaking his head.

"We'll see" The blonde smirked, his friend winking at Kurt, who scoffed, looking back to Flint with a worried expression.


	5. Not angry

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates ." But it's here! (**Also, the next chapter will probably involve smut, just warning you!**)_

* * *

><p>Thad had been playing video games with David, but not even playing as Barcelona would allow Thad to beat David's Real Madrid team that he'd been working on for far too long. He stretched his arms above his head before dropping the controller on to the bed and flexing his hands repeatedly.<p>

"Right, enough" He groaned, trying to ease the ache in his joints. "4 hours of staring at the screen is enough to make anyone want to break the screen" He murmured as he stood up. "Or your face."

"You're just stopping because you don't want to lose again" David laughed, shutting off the console before standing up at looking to Thad who was leaning against the end of his bed.

The taller council member raised an eyebrow as he looked to Thad, a broken and splintered piece of wood in his hand. "Dude, is that your hockey stick?" He laughed as Thad gave a sheepish smile.

"I went a bit over board at practice yesterday" He explained. "I hit the puck and it ripped through the net" He grinned, remembering what the coach had said about playing like that at the next game and they'd definitely win.

"You can't play with that next week though" David returned, taking the stick into his hand right as the end fell onto the floor. "…Yeah, we need to go to the mall. I could do with some new sneakers for basket ball too" He grinned.

"Then I guess we're going for a shopping trip" Thad answered, tugging his leather jacket on over his white v-neck, a small smile on his lips when he caught the slightest hint of Flints cologne attached to the jacket. Abercrombie and Fitch. It followed the younger boy everywhere, not that Thad was complaining about the intoxicating smell.

"You've got it bad" David laughed, avoiding a punch to the arm as he pulled a hoodie on over his shirt. "And you don't have one of Charlie's t-shirts in your closet?" Thad returned, Charlie being David's girlfriend. She was tall, blonde and athletic as well as brainy, which was perfect for the council member.

David flushed lightly, muttering an embarrassed "whatever" as the two left their room, seeing Blaine heading out of his room. "Blaine, stop whatever you're doing. You're coming with us" David smiled, stopping the curly haired soloist.

"What's going on?" Blaine returned in surprise, adjusting his red cardigan.

"Mall trip. I know you need a new football after it went over the fence to the land of no return" He laughed. The place David was talking about was actually the Crawford courtyard.

The two schools were basically back to front but neither came into much contact. Dalton had lost a large amount of sports equipment to the all girl's school, bats and balls would go over then the grounds keeper would find them and they'd be gone. This meant that there were various rumours as to where the lost items were going; most just settled on the trash, while others started up conspiracies involving aliens or spies.

"Good point" Blaine laughed softly, looking to the two. "No Wes?" He asked, tilting his head at the weird bizarre event, seeing as the three council members were rarely seen without the bossy Asian.

"David's wife has gone on a date with Kelly" Thad chirped happily, laughing as the taller boy looked horrified at the thought.

"I have more taste than Wes!" He defended, chasing Thad down the rest of the corridor. Blaine laughed, following the two quickly, still hearing the bickering as the council members ran out to Thad's silver Lexus.

* * *

><p>Flint looked to Kurt, trying a reassuring smile before looking back to the Blonde boy. "Look, when I'm drunk I can get a little…forward. But, I'm happy with Thad" Flint said firmly, shifting uncomfortably under the blondes gaze. Kurt bit his lip as he watched. He recognised the tall blonde boy from when Blaine gave him a tour of the school. Zack Trickett is the right guard for the Dalton football team. He stood at Finn's height with tan skin, but not as dark as Thad's Hispanic skin-tone. His blonde hair was spiked into all different angles and his eyes were a shade similar to Kurt's own. Zack's muscles twitched under his Dalton varsity jacket, as if to entice Flint.<p>

Flint scoffed, rolling his eyes before closing the trunk of the car. "How do you know you won't be happy with me?" Zack returned, smirking as he took a step closer to Flint, his broad chest pressing against the younger boys back.

"Because you're not him" Flint defended, turning and trying to put some distance between them as Zack's friend stepped between Kurt and Flint.

* * *

><p>Thad laughed as they left the mall, pushing Blaine playfully. They passed around the ball, David running out in front to catch Blaine's new football. Thad held it, ready to throw it before his eyes caught something in the car park, the ball dropping from his hand and bouncing off the floor. "Thad, not cool" Blaine frowned, picking his ball up off the cold ground. "Dude?" David tried, turning to where Thad was looking. "Is…that Flint?" The boy asked, squinting slightly. "And Kurt?" Blaine added, trying to get a better view. From where they stood they could see Flint pressed against the back of Kurt's car while the latter tried to push through the two much bigger boys to get to his roommate. Thad took off toward the scene, seeing Flints hand pressing against the familiar blondes chest. Kurt blinked in surprise as Thad sped past him and Zack's friend, Blaine following with David as the soloist pulled Kurt into a protective embrace, pushing the footballer away.<p>

Thad pushed Zack hard, a move he'd mastered in his ice hockey games. Flint let out a surprised squeak as the blonde vanished from sight, instantly replaced by an angry looking Thad. Zack collided with the cold concrete, looking up furiously to see the Hockey captain. Kurt had seen Thad angry, it didn't take much to get under the boys skin but from over Blaine's shoulder he could tell that Thad passed the point of angry, he was pissed. Flint stood up slowly as Thad turned to him, a careful hand cupping his cheek as Thad looked up the short distance to his eyes before surveying the rest of his body for any sign of damage.

Flint looked at his boyfriend, who turned, advancing on the blonde, in surprise. "I told you, he's mine" Thad answered as he tugged Flint down to his height. Flint blushed lightly, seeing the dark grin on Thad's lips.

The older boy watched in amusement as Zack seemed to lose it, tugging Thad forward by the front of his shirt and away from Flint. "Thad" The younger boy called along with David and Kurt, watching as the short Spanish boy elbowed Zack hard in the stomach, earning a pained growl.

"You don't touch him" He hissed, kicking the taller boy hard and watching him fall over in pain. Flint blinked in surprise, trying not to gape. Thad turned back to the group, fixing his now creased shirt as he walked back over to Flint, returning to his usual calm demeanour almost instantly, his boyfriend's presence calming his temper. .

"That was….Hot" Flint whispered, bringing their lips together and ignoring the noises their friends made behind them.

"You do know I'm not letting you out of my sight, right?" Thad commented, grinning as they parted.

"I thought as much" The younger boy teased, taking Thad's hand as the older boy looked at him longingly.

"So, back to Dalton?" David suggested, shaking his head at the pair. "I'll go with Kurt and Flint can go with Thad" Blaine returned, watching as Zack's friend attempted to help the blonde up only to get pushed away.

"Sounds good to me" Flint nodded happily. "We'll get the shopping when we meet back to the Car park"

Blaine and Kurt waved to the trio as they headed off, Flints and Thad's entwined hands swinging between them as they spoke about the upcoming basketball game with David.

"So…I like your shirt" Blaine commented as he climbed into the passenger seat, not missing the pink tint on Kurt's cheeks. "Flint told me to get it" Kurt defended. "I don't know why, it doesn't suit me at all" He started.

"Kurt. I like it" Blaine laughed musically. The older boy nodded, driving out of the car park and back toward the school. "So, what did you think of the New Years party?" Blaine asked as Kurt seemed of calm down again.

"It was…interesting" Kurt answered. "Though, people really need to stop stealing kisses from me" He frowned, he hadn't told Blaine yet, so he was wondering what his reaction would be, half of him was hoping for jealousy.

"Most people got surprise kisses that night….I didn't know that no one told you" Blaine commented, looking out the window. "It wasn't that bad though, right?" Blaine asked softly. "Not like what happened with Karofsky?" Kurt shook his head.

"It was…nice. But just not what I had planned for how I wanted my _proper_ first kiss to happen" He answered, turning into the Daltons car park and pulling into his usual space.

"Not like this then?" Blaine asked as Kurt turned around, their lips brushing together lightly.


End file.
